Dataloggers are used to collect measurements of a device under test (DUT). A scan is configured to walk through a series of channels on a DUT and take a measurement on each channel. This scan is normally repeated numerous times and can run for hours, days, or even months. When used in a long-term application, a user needs reassurance that the test is operating normally. A user may worry that the test has not operated normally and the data for the past month has been invalid due to a broken connection or some other sort of error. If there is an error, a user wants to know right away so that it can be fixed instead of gathering irrelevant data for weeks or months.
Examples in the disclosure address these and other issues.